


HIM

by Ley_Rx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel a une requête, Gabriel s'adresse à Dieu, M/M, ça ne finit pas bien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: Oh Père, si Tu savais à quel point je l'aimeCourte nouvelle inspirée par la chanson Him de Sam Smith





	HIM

HIM

 

Père? Peux-Tu m'entendre?  
Tu dois bien être quelque part à écouter nos prières.  
J'espère que Tu m'écoutes en ce moment, car j'ai des choses à dire.  
Je n'espère pas obtenir Ta bénédiction, si je devais l'attendre, j'aurai certainement eu le temps de voir la fin du monde au moins trois fois. Mais il y a des choses que Tu dois savoir et qui ne peuvent plus attendre.  
Je sais que je suis loin d'être le fils que Tu voulais que je sois.  
Je suis loin d'être le bon archange que Tu voulais que je sois.  
Je suis loin d'être le messager que Tu voulais que je sois.  
Je me suis laissé aller aux péchés de la luxure et de la gourmandise si facilement sans en éprouver le moindre regret.  
J'ai pris la place d'un Dieu Payen pour fuir le rôle que Tu m'avais donné.  
Je n'ai pas pris part comme je l'aurais du dans l'apocalypse.  
J'ai fais tant d'erreurs.  
J'ai torturé et tué tant d'Hommes pour les punir des horreurs qu'ils avaient faites.  
J'ai tué encore et encore l'Epée de Michael sous les yeux de son propre frère, pyjama de chair de Lucifer. Et je l'ai regretté.  
Je l'ai regretté Père non pas parce que je crains Ton jugement ou celui de mes frères, ni parce que j'ai pris conscience que le meurtre n'était pas une solution à mes problèmes, loin de là.  
Je l'ai regretté car je suis tombé amoureux Père.  
Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point j'ai été effrayé de me rendre compte que j'étais tombé amoureux. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point je t'en voulais d'avoir laissé ça arriver.  
Tomber amoureux de l'enveloppe charnelle de Lucifer était bien la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver.  
Sam Winchester est un homme trop bon pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas l'aimer.  
J'ai détesté l'instant même où je suis tombé amoureux de lui et chaque secondes durant lesquelles je l'ai aimé. J'avais si peur de l'aimer car je n'étais pas digne de lui.  
J'étais tellement honteux de l'aimer que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était lui aussi tombé amoureux de moi.  
Il était tombé amoureux et j'ai essayé de gâcher cela à tant de reprises.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime, il méritait mieux.  
Mais peu importe ce que je pouvais lui faire, il m'aimait toujours à chaque fois que l'on se voyait. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux quand bien même il refusait de le dire.  
Aujourd'hui, il cache moins l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi et ça le fait souffrir.  
Ni lui ni moi ne voulons nous aimer. Nous savons que c'est inutile, que c'est dangereux, que c'est mortel. Mais nous ne pouvons rien contre le pouvoir des cupidons.  
Je sais que je vais mourir Père. Je ne pourrai pas survivre dans cet autre monde, je suis bien trop faible. Je voudrais juste ne pas le voir mourir avant cela.  
Je veux juste que Tu me fasses une promesse.  
Une seule promesse.  
Quand je mourrais, fais en sorte que Sam Winchester oublie qu'il m'a aimé. Je sais qu'il souffrira trop de mon départ, d'autant qu'il sait que je me suis laissé tomber dans les bras de la sorcière.  
Fais en sorte qu'il ne m'aime plus après ma mort.  
C'est tout ce que je te demande.  
Parce que je l'aime.


End file.
